1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tightener for binding goods for logistics transportation, in particular, to an intelligent logistics goods binding system for controlling a tightener in the field of control technology.
2. Related Art
Goods usually desire to be bound during transportation by automobiles to prevent the goods falling off and colliding with each other to cause loss or damage during travel of the automobiles. Though cords are conventionally directly used to bind the goods, they are work and time consuming and could hardly bind the goods tightly. The tightener is an advanced binding means, the use of which is very popular among drivers due to convenience and safety.
The conventional tightener is generally made of a holder, a belt axis and a binding strip. The belt axis is connected to the holder and rotatable. The binding strip is wound around the belt axis. A crowbar hole is set on the outer end of the belt axis beyond the holder. The crowbar is inserted into the crowbar hole to turn the crowbar to drive the belt axis to rotate when the goods are to be bound. The problem of such a mechanism lies in that the crowbar needs to be pulled out and reinserted every time it has been rotated some degree, which is work and time consuming and could hardly bind the goods tightly, thereby making the binding process low efficient.
To this end, various kinds of rapid binding devices are designed. For example, a worm wheel is fixedly connected to a belt axis and a worm moving is connected to the holder, which moves along the axial direction thereof. The worm is engaged with the worm wheel while the binding strip is tightened, in which the worm wheel could only rotate in one way and so could the belt axis. Therefore, the binding strip is tightened to bind the goods tightly. On the other hand, the worm is pulled by the operator to separate the worm from the worm wheel when the strip is to be rapidly loosened. In such a case, the belt axis could rapidly rotate in a reverse direction, and thereby the binding strip wound around the belt axis could be fast loosened.
Apparently, the belt axis could be controlled through the above-mentioned binding device with the disadvantage that the binding apparatus is complex to operate because the worm is turned by the operator, generating a low automation degree. In the prior art, though the worm is sometimes driven by the power mechanism to work, the condition of the tensioning force of the binding strip could not be obtained by the power mechanism and could no be controlled thereby during operation. Therefore, the goods are generally damaged and the binding strip could break for the goods are bound too tightly, or the transportation of the goods is adversely affected for the goods are not bound tightly enough. Moreover, the magnitude of the binding force is dependent on the nature and location of the goods, which makes manual control more difficult. It is work and time consuming if each of the tighteners is controlled respectively. In addition, the tensioning force of the binding strip of each tightener could be varied due to bumping and shocking, so that the tensioning force of the binding strip could be too large at some locations and too small at some other locations. It will also be very difficult to adjust each tightener separately.